


Dancing through your dreams

by Hectatess



Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, References to The Nutcracker, dream walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Cas is worried that Dean is having a nightmare, and dreamwalks to help him.The dream was nothing he’d expected, but he does have fun.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557082
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Dancing through your dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



> Sorry, Gabe.

**December 14th**

Despite Dean’s objections, Castiel still loved watching his Hunter sleep. Dean looked so peaceful and relaxed in the hours he was asleep. His lashes painted dark crescents on his cheekbones, obscuring some of the more prominent freckles. A slight colour tinted his face, rosy in his slumber, and his lips always parted just a tiny bit. If Cas was very lucky, Dean would have pleasant dreams, and he would smile gently at the images his mind painted. Like now. Cas had decided to forgo sleep for now, in favor of watching his boyfriend sleep. Dean’s nose twitched and his sweet, happy expression grew troubled. Cas sat up straighter. He didn’t like it when Dean had nightmares, and he especially didn’t like that, after a few days of nothing but sweetness, this was bothering Dean now. Resolved, he settled next to Dean and got ready to find out what was making Dean frown like that.

_ Cas looked down at himself. To his amazement he was dressed in a sharply pressed pair of pantaloons with a snazzy gold band on the outside of his legs, and a bright red jacket with a black sash. Dangling from the sash was a sabre. He patted himself, and frowned. He felt… strange. Stiff. His joints didn’t want to bend right, and his right arm didn’t work at all. He sighed. Best to find Dean first. He trudged, there was no other word for it, to where he saw the flickering, orange light of a fire. _

_ He found Dean right there. Dressed in tight fitting, blueish white clothes, he was staring in the flames, tears on his cheeks. “Dean?” The Hunter looked up. “Cas? But… Michael broke you.” Cas tried to tilt his head, but it wouldn’t cooperate. “Michael? Break me? Dean… Remember? We got rid of Michael.” Dean frowned. In the background a clear bell chimed 12 times. From the corner of his awareness, Cas noticed movement. He grabbed Dean, pulled him behind him. “Dean… there’s something here.” Dean stiffened, Hunters instincts on alert. “What the hell?” he said when an army of mice came in view. The biggest was smirking in a very familiar way. “Lucifer,” Dean breathed. “Hey there Dean, little brother. I’m here for Castiel, maggot. Give him to me,” Lucifer squeaked. Cas blinked. This was a familiar scenario. He turned, Dean still pressed against his back. “Hello, there. Who might you be?” he rumbled at the movement in the other corner of the room.  _

_ “Really? REALLY? A faery, Dean-o?” Cas started laughing. “Gabriel. Fitting, Dean.” He grinned at his disgruntled brother, who was wearing plum coloured, velvet breeches and ditto vest, over a cotton candy coloured blouse with poofy sleeves. On his back, two gossamer wings shimmered. “Get over it, Gabriel. At least he gave you an appropriate role… sugar plum faery.” Gabriel hung his head. “You’re joking, right? Well fuck. Ok. Then who is my frikken page?” Behind one row of Gabe’s gingerbread men, a figure shuffled his feet. “That would be me, sir. Don’t you remember?” Sam. Cas had to hand it to Dean, the roles were well cast. “Ok, Gabriel, lead your men to victory,” he sighed. When he had seen the gingerbread army, Cas had known what Dean was dreaming. Well, around Christmas, it was appropriate to dream about the Nutcracker story. And with his injured right arm, he guessed he was the lead, with Dean.  _

_ After defeating the Mouseking, who was red-eyed and cackling when Cas stabbed him, Dean hugged Cas, who hugged back awkwardly, with his right arm dangling useless in the embrace. A tingle shot through Cas, and he felt the odd stiffness disappear. Dean smiled at him. “Looking good, bud.” Gabriel and Sam walked up. “Dean, you saved Cassie from Luci. We’re happy you did, because we need him. So, as sugar junkie of the realm, I’m declaring we get to feast!” Tables, laden with all kinds of sweet food, appeared out of nowhere. “And while you eat, my page and I will entertain you.” Tsjaikovski’s music softly chimed and Sam and Gabriel danced the ballet, Dean laughing and eating everything he can. “Crazy, Huh, Cas? Did you know Sammy can dance ballet?” Cas laughed and kissed Dean deeply. “Hmmm, didn’t know that was in the story,” Dean hummed, but kissed back. “It’s your dream, Dean. Anything you want can happen,” Cas replied against his lips. He could sense the dream fading, and almost regretted it. He slipped out quietly. _

Dean woke up with a smile on his face and a hearty moan. “Hmmnnnnn! Ah! Hey Honeybee,” he greeted Cas. “Honeybee?” Dean nodded and kissed him. “Yeah. Had a funny dream, lots of sweet things in it. Honey cake, pastries with honey, honey sweets and honey glazed anything. So I thought honeybees were actually important creatures. You were there too, and you’re also pretty important. So I just thought of asking you what you thought of the nickname, but you were gone. Sammy told me you’d be there when I woke up, so I woke up.” Cas smiled. “Despite the weirdness of the way you acquired it, I kind of like the nickname,” Cas admitted, kissing back. “Sweet,” Dean grinned and leapt out of bed. “Let’s see if the sugar plum faery and his page are up yet.” Cas smiled as he followed his love. “Let’s.”

  
  
  



End file.
